The Lovers and Liars Among Us
by EaradeGreenleaf
Summary: Two mischievous girls from London end up in the arms of Jack and Will. Is the love between Kay and Will and Jack and Michelle enough to save them through the lies, deceit, and surprises that they will face? Rating for future scenes.CH9 Who's De-Balled?
1. Mischief, Teachers, and Princesses

**DISCLAIMER**: This was written by my friend Kim and I. We do not own POTC or its characters unfortunately. But what we do have is Johnny and Orlando locked in our basements in nice plush cages. Don't worry girls, no harm will come their way while we are caring for them.

****

**The Lovers and Liars Among Us**__

Michelle and Kay weren't like normal ladies their age. They loved to explore and get into trouble. They've been getting into trouble ever since they met as kids. Kay was always the emotional, loud, and very mischievous one. Michelle was also very mischievous, but she was also the more witty one that came up with most of their devious plans. Together they wrecked havoc where ever they went. As teenagers their parents found it especially difficult to control them. Then their fathers joined the royal navy and were stationed at Port Royal which was quite a distance way from their home. Their mothers soon realized that it would be hard to marry off their daughters (to respectable men mind you), since they were around marrying age, so they sent them to a polishing school to become more "lady-like".

Kay and Michelle thought that their mothers did this just to get them off of their hands, which was not such a bad thing, except for the fact that the girls hated the school. It was full of rich, stuck-up, snobby girls, whom disliked Kay and Michelle simply because of their non-traditional behaviors. Not to mention Mrs. Watson, whom was the most strict and "proper" teacher in the entire school. She had it out for the two girls just because they were not the mindless idiots as the other girls were, at least this was the girls theory. Kay and Michelle were known for standing up for what's right, at least in their opinions. They acted more as a man was expected to which is why the entire school hated them, just because they were not timid and easy to blush. The other girls in the school feared that befriending Kay or Michelle would ruin their oh so precious reputations.

Now where our story picks is after a hard day of lessons and attitudes from the other girls at the school. Princess Annabelle, all of the girls in school called her that, had become child like and had ratted out Kay and Michelle to one of the most strict and proper teachers in the school, the evil Mrs. Watson, simply because they were not wearing their corsets. Well anyways, Mrs. Watson has vowed to check the girls everyday to make sure that they are being "proper women" and wearing the evil corsets. The girls highly disliked this contraption as it was uncomfortable. The girls preferred breeches and loose shirts to the corsets and stuffy dresses.


	2. Boys in Corsets

**Disclaimer: **Kim and I do not own POTC but Johnny and Orlando are kept chained up to our beds. hehehe

Hope you all enjoy the next chappie that we have for you. It is called Boys in Corsets, if you read on, you'll realize why. Thank you for your time and I hope you enjoy the story! :)

**Chapter Two: Boys in Corsets**

The door to room 97 flew open and two angry women by the names of Michelle and Kay walked in quite flustered.

"God! Always us!" yelled Kay, then turned her voice into a high pitched mimicking sound, "Miss Kay sit up straight and act like a lady! I know you and Michelle caused that trouble..blah blah…etc etc."

Michelle closed the door and answered, "But it is always us causing the trouble."

"Yes I know this! But can't they accuse someone else! Their being bias!" exclaimed Kay.

"Not when they _know_ its us," laughed Michelle.

Kay sighed, "Just help me out of this blasted corset! Curse Annabelle for telling Mrs. Watson we don't wear these! Now she has to check!"

"These things are rather tight and terribly dreadful, aren't they?"

"So what trouble could we possibly get into tonight?" asked Kay smiling wickedly.

"Hmm..what say ye to dressing as blokes and visiting our dear mates, Robbie and Peter, at the boys dormitory?"

"Be careful with that pirate talk. Mrs. Watson will have you hanged," warned Kay.

"Like we really care what that prat says. Now what say ye?!"

"Aye!"

So Kay and Michelle reached into the back of their closets and pulled out boys clothes that happened to be Robbie and Peters. They put them on and snuck down the hall to the window they always climbed out of. They quickly jumped out of the window and ducked down just as Annabelle came around the corner. They crouched down and ran as fast as they could, without dropping their hats that kept their hair in place, to the woods that separated the boys from the girls. They made their way through the woods and Kay picked up a couple of stones and threw them at the window where Robbie and Peter stayed. Robbie opened the window and the girls waved. They climbed up the trellis and into the boys window.

Robbie took off Kay's hat and said, "Did I ever tell you that you make one smashing good looking boy?"

"No, but I could of told you that!" said Kay.

The four of them laughed and started dancing around and acting silly. They heard a knock on the door and Michelle and Kay hid underneath the beds. A guy came in and told them they were being too loud and they should head to bed like the other men. When the guy left all four of them snuck back out the window and into the woods.

Michelle ran ahead and called to Peter, "Race you to the secret spot!"

Peter ran after Michelle and Robbie and Kay watched the two of them run and slowly made their way to their secret meeting place. When they got there Michelle and Peter were no where insight.

"MICHELLE! PETER?! Where are you guys?" Kay called.

All of a sudden Peter and Michelle jumped out of the trees and yelled, "AYE AVAST!!"

"What are you two doing?" laughed Kay.

"Why I'm Captain Jack Sparrow love. The most positively feared pirate of the Spanish Maine!" answered Michelle, "And this here is me parrot Sir Peter."

"Hey! I'm not a parrot!" protested Peter.

"I think you two have either caught a lurgy (A/N: a bug, like a flu bug) or are quite mad," laughed Robbie.

"Oi! You have offended me and my parrot mate. Ye shall walk the plank along with yer lady friend there," answered Michelle.

They held out sticks that were meant to be swords and started poking Robbie and Kay. They had their little fight until they saw a light coming towards the woods.

Peter gasped, "Someone's coming! Run!"

They quickly said goodbye and started running in different directions. Michelle was ahead of Kay and turned to look back at Kay who was at her heels and when she turned back around she ran into someone and fell to the ground.

dramatic music plays announcer comes on: what will happen next? Who did the girls bump into? Death? Find out next episode of The Lovers and Liars Among us lol aka that means REVIEW! (I swear we get into POTC soon!)


	3. The Stranger Revealed

****

Disclaimer: We do not own anything from POTC, except our plot line. We do happen to have Orlando and Johnny locked in our basements. Actually they are not locked in our basements.... but rather giving us rather nice massages. **This chap is dedicated to SparrowPiratess**. Thank you for being a loyal reader so far. We haven't gotten that far. But we are currently busting out asses to get more chaps out for y'all. Anyways thank you, you are awesome.

Chapter Three: The Stranger Revealed

They had their little fight until they saw a light coming towards the woods.

Peter gasped, "Someone's coming! Run!"

They quickly said goodbye and started running in different directions. Michelle was ahead of Kay and turned to look back at Kay who was at her heels and when she turned back around she ran into someone and fell to the ground. As she fell she took Kay with her both girls landing hard with a thud.

"Oof! stupid girl!" Kay muttered under her breath.

"I heard that!" hissed Michelle. Michelle looked up and almost screamed. "You ass watch where your going!!"

"Wh-wh-who are you?" Kay stuttered looking up at the stranger that she had just noticed standing there. (God isn't she oblivious sometimes!)

"What's it to ya?" the cloaked and hooded stranger said, while he watched as both girls climbed to their feet.

"Because you're on our territory, we could report you to our headmistress! You aren't supposed to be out here" Michelle said quite forcefully.

"Yes well it is late, I highly doubt you two ought to be out this late. So what form of punishment would your headmistress give you if she found out that you were out this late anyways? Where did your friends go anyway, I'm sure the headmistress would be interested to know you were in the woods with boys." the stranger stated. With that both girls almost panicked, then rolled their eyes. They really couldn't care what the headmistress found out. The best thing that would happen would be the girls removal from the school.

"Tell our headmistress what you like, we couldn't care" Kay spat. "Anyways I asked you a question stranger! Who are you and what are you doing here?"

"Actually, I was sent here to give a message to two girls, perhaps you could help me" the strange stated.

"And what two girls might ye be looking fer? And what makes you so sure that we are willing to help you?!" asked Michelle curiously.

"I'm looking for a Ms. Michelle Walsh and a Ms. Kay Livingston." Both girls glanced at each other in confusion.

"I'm going to ask you again, do you have a name?"

"Yeah, but my name does not matter at this moment." the stranger stated

"What is this message that you have to give to these two girls?"

"This is a private matter, I must speak to your headmistress immediately. I'm sure that it is at her discretion to give the girls the information or not. By the way do you two girls have names?"

"Yes but that doesn't matter at this moment, besides why would I tell you if you won't give us your name" Kay said mimicking his earlier statement. The stranger didn't look to amused and finally decided to give his name. "My name is Mr. Daniel James. Now I'll ask again, you girls have names?"

"Yes we do. but we still don't feel like telling you."

"Very well then could you show me to the entrance please?" the stranger asked.

"No because we will be in trouble, but we can tell you how to get there. Well we'll promise to give you the right directions. Only on one condition."

"And what would this condition be?"

"That you do not tell our headmistress that we were out here, or do not describe us to her at least."

"Very well then I saw nothing of you two, even though I do not like the tones you use, a deal is a deal. Now if you would be so kind, would you please give me the directions to the entrance?"

"Around to the left of the building then turn right. You will not miss the entrance, as the sign above door is clearly marked with the name of the school, which marks the entrance."

"Thank you ladies."

"Your welcome, now be off, we must get to bed."

Both girls quickly climbed up the trellis to the window that they climbed out through. Michelle went first landing with a soft thud, next Kay who did the same. Both girls tip-toed off to their room, and quickly changed into their nightclothes. The time must have been around midnight or so and the girls had to rise early for lessons the next morning.

"'Chelle?"

"Yes Ms. Livingston?" she giggled as she said it.

"What do you think the news is that we are to receive?" she asked quite nervously

"I don't know but it is late and we will be in more trouble tomorrow if we do not rise as early as we should. You know Mrs. Watson would give us lectures about how it is improper for a lady to sleep late. I know, maybe the news is that we are finally be summoned home."

"Yeah I know. And if we don't show up to breakfast that little princess Annabelle will run and tell Mrs. Watson. That would be so exciting. To be summoned home, I miss mum sometimes" Kay said with a hint of sadness in her voice as she spoke of her mother.

"I know! I hate her! Last week when she overslept no one noticed!" Michelle said angrily.

"Well Chelle, I'm actually quite sleepy. Tonight's adventure was fun but exhausting. So I guess I shall say goodnight and I will see you early in the morning. Oh, don't let the bed bugs bite!"

"Ahhh.. does that mean you put bugs in my bed again?"

"No it was just an expression!"

"Yeah an expression that you took seriously a few weeks ago." Michelle laughed.

"Goodnight Michelle Marie Walsh!"

"Goodnight Kay Lynn Livingston!"

Within momentS both girls had drifted off into dream land. Neither girl expected the news they were to receive in the morning. Early the next morning the girls awoke to a knock on the door. Michelle quickly threw on her robe and walked to the door. She opened the door to find their headmistress on the other side. She looked distressed.

"Are you girls decent?" Kay had gotten up and thrown her robe on as Michelle had done moments ago.

"Yes Madame Harris, we are both decent enough."

The headmistress walked into the girls room and asked them both to take a seat. The look of distress on the headmistress' face started to worry both of the girls.

"Girls, I am afraid that I have some terrible news."

"What is it Madame?"

dramatic music begins again announcer comes on again: So what is the news? Is it really that bad? Stay tuned and find out on the next episode of The Lovers and Liars Among Us. You will soon find out if you please review.

Jamie speaking: Oh yes, we do promise to get to all of your beloved Jack and Will soon. Sorry this our first fic so be patient and be honest in the reviews. This is hard to do. Takes a collaborative effort since this is a joint project. Plus Kim is so much better than I am. Oh Kim did I tell you about Legolas's twin brother, Bob, in leather pants and underwear on his head, Jack in nothing but a leather thong chasing Elizabeth, Elizabeth running away terrified, and Will chasing a chicken with a hat? Love y'all thanks for reading and stayed tuned we will be updating as much as possible.


	4. On A Mission With Weak Knees

**__**

Disclaimer: We do not own POTC, but we do have Johnny and Orlando tied to our beds for our entertainment. We promise all of the fans that we will take good care of them.

****

Chapter 4: On a Mission With Weak Knees

The headmistress walked into the girls' room and asked them both to take a seat. The look of distress on the headmistress' face started to worry both of the girls.

"Girls, I'm afraid that I have some terrible news."

"What is it Madame?"

"I'm afraid your town was under attack by pirates a few nights ago. There weren't many survivors and I can't tell you who survived because I don't know. But I fear the worst of your mothers, girls. I'll leave you two alone and please if you need anything ask. Your excused from your classes."

The two girls watched as she left. They were both shocked. Kay burst into tears.

"No Kay. This isn't possible. We have to go. We have to go back to check on our moms."

"Did you hear Madame Harris?! She fears the worst for our mothers."

"I did hear her but she also said there were survivors. We have to go see before we accept this. Now lets pack!"

The girls quickly packed some of their things and left the school. No one noticed because everyone was still in class. They ran as fast as they could but soon realized that they didn't know how they were getting there. They looked around and ran into Daniel James.

"Out again are we ladies? And so far away from school eh?"

"Yes were trying to get home," Michelle said brushing Daniel off.

"Running away are we? You two should return back. I shall notify your headmistress."

"No!" screamed Kay, "We have to see our mothers. We are Michelle Walsh and Kay Livingston."

Daniel's face turned softer, "Oh, then you two can come with me. I'm heading back there."

"Thank you so much," said the girls.

They followed Daniel to a dock where they got into a boat and made their way back home. Neither of the girls talked very much for they worried about their mothers. When they got to their town they found it in ruins. They were even more devastated when they found that their mothers were dead. They were sitting on their burned ruins of a house crying.

"Kay we cant sit here forever. There's nothing for us here. We must get to Port Royal. We must tell our fathers."

"But we haven't heard from them in a long time. What if they aren't there anymore?"

"I don't know, but we have to at least try. We can't just sit here!"

"You're right, but how are we going to get to Port Royal?"

Just then a very attractive young man tapped on Kay's shoulder. Kay stood there with her mouth open and Michelle didn't really notice Kay blush.

"Sorry to bug you ladies but I heard you needed to get to Port Royal?"

"Uh…err…"stuttered Kay.

"Yes, were going to find our fathers, but we have no way of getting there," answered Michelle giving Kay a look.

"Well I may be able to help you there. That is if you want help."

"Oh yes! That would be great," exclaimed Michelle, "but who are you."

"Oh, sorry, that was rude of me. My name is Will Turner," he said with a smile. Kay tried to smile back but her knees went weak and she fell down.

"What in the world, Kay," Michelle asked going to help Kay.

Will came over to help her, "Are you ok?"

"Uh…heh…" at a lost for words Kay just nodded.

Michelle finally realized what was going on and rolled her eyes. "Sorry, we've been through a lot. We just found out our mothers are dead and we came all the way from London and now we need to go to Port Royal to find our fathers," Michelle said as tears formed in her eyes.

"Oh my, well please let me help you back. I have a boat and I came from Port Royal. I live there," said Will sympathetically.

"Thank you so much. By the way I'm Michelle Walsh and that's Kay Livingston."

"Nice to meet you lovely ladies," he smiled again and Kay lost balance but didn't fall, "and it'll be my pleasure to take you both to Port Royal with me," Will smiled his biggest smile. Kay fell over again and Michelle couldn't help but laugh.

Announcer: Will Kay be able to ever look at Will without falling? Will the girls find their fathers? Who knows…only you will if you review ;)

Kim here: lol I dunno if you know but Kay is Jamie and I'm Michelle and just for the record Jamie would totally fall every time Orlando smiled at her! Hehe :]

Jamie here: I so totally would not fall down every time Orlando smiled at me!! I would not scream like a little girl either!! I would probably smile ridiculously. You Kimberly would fall down every time Johnny smiled at you!! HEHEHEHE!!!


	5. Pillow Fight, Grapey Mess, and A Plan

**__**

Chapter 5: Pillow War, a Grapey Mess, and a Plan

The girls followed Will to the dock. They climbed into a boat and found Will to be an excellent sailor. At first no one really spoke. Michelle was thinking and Kay kept starring at Will while he sailed.

Will started up a conversation, "So how do you know your fathers are at Port Royal?"

"Um…" answered Kay.

"Their in the Royal Navy under the command of commodore Norington. Last we heard was they were stationed in Port Royal," Michelle said interrupting Kay's stuttering.

"Ah…yes…Commodore Norington."

"You know him?" asked Kay, startling Will and Michelle.

"Uh…you could say that. But Norington isn't in Port Royal at the moment. He's out searching for Jack Sparrow."

"Bloody Pirates. I hate the lot of 'em," Michelle said angrily.

"You know Miss Walsh, not all pirates are bad. Trust me I know," said Will calmly.

"They killed our mothers! Destroyed our homes," said Kay getting angry as well.

"Ah…but those were bad pirates. Don't be too hasty. There are good ones."

Before the girls had a chance to respond they saw the dock approaching. Even though the girls were sad and angry they were also excited to see their dads. It had been a few years since they saw them. They helped Will tie up the boat and got on shore.

"So, when will Norington return?" asked Kay and Michelle gave her an "oh so your talking" look.

"I'm not sure. They usually come back every month or so. I expect they should return in a couple of days."

"What are we going to do Michelle?" asked Kay looking worried.

"I don't know Kay…let me think," answered Michelle.

"If your worried about where your going to stay, you're more than welcomed to stay with me. It's above the blacksmith place. Follow me," said Will. They followed him into Port Royal and into the blacksmith shop. "It isn't much but I own it and its home."

"We're not picky and we're very grateful for your kindness, Will," Kay said flashing him her sweetest smile.

Will blushed and as he left the girls to get ready he thought, "_Never blushed in front of a girl before…"_

The girls got ready for bed and Kay mostly talked about how cute Will was. "Did you see his smile? It's so cute."

"Good God! I've seen his smile you practically fell over every time he would smile!"

"…And his hair…I just want to run my fingers through it…" Kay continued like she never heard anything Michelle was saying.

Will climbed up the stairs to ask the girls if they were hungry but stopped at the door when he heard Michelle yelling. "IF YOU TALK ABOUT WILL'S SMILE ONE MORE TIME I'M GOING TO SCREAM!"

Will chuckled to himself, "_So Kay likes my smile…that's why she kept falling…"_

"SHHH! He'll hear you!" Kay said calmly.

"I DON'T CARE! I'M GOING TO RIP MY HAIR OUT! OR MAYBE I SHOULD JUST GO FOR WILL'S??"

"AHH NO! Ok…ok…I'll stop talking about Will. Just calm down, Chelle. Sheesh."

"Thank you," Michelle breathed calmly.

"Plus I'll have to hurt you if you ripped out Will's hair."

"UGH!" next thing Kay knew was she was being whacked in the face with a pillow. Kay grabbed a pillow and started whacking Michelle. The girls were laughing and screaming.

Will opened the door and a pillow smacked him right in the face. Michelle fell to the floor from laughing so hard. Kay had swung the pillow back in order to hit Michelle but ended up hitting Will. Blushing Kay mumbled a sorry and gave Michelle an evil look.

Will laughed and said, "Didn't think you two would have this much energy at this time of night."

"Didn't you know there's always enough energy for a pillow fight?" Michelle asked as she smacked Will in the stomach with her pillow. Kay had a horrified look on her face and gasped as Michelle did this. Will laughed and picked up another pillow and started swinging at Michelle. Michelle was surprised and started running as Will chased her.

Kay snuck up behind Will and did some kind of animal call, "AYEEEEEE! I'll save ye

Chelle!," and started smacking Will with the pillow.

"Oh, your going down!" Will called after her as Kay ran away. After many an animal calls from the girls they were all exhausted and weren't quite sure who had won the fight.

Will sat down and caught his breath, "I've never had this much fun in a long time. So adventurous."

Michelle laughed, "Adventurous? You haven't lived very much have you?"

Will laughed, "Hey, I've been on quite the adventure. It's just been awhile. Though I do long for another adventure," Will's face got serious and stared out the window.

Kay noticed this and asked, "Well, why haven't you gone out to find an adventure?"

Will shook his head, "I can't. I have to stay here with Elizabeth. She doesn't like me going on adventures."

Michelle asked, "Who's Elizabeth?"

Will looked up and looked at Kay, "Oh…she's um…my girlfriend…"

Kay made a face and said, "She doesn't let you go on adventures? That's pretty dumb if you ask me."

Will shrugged and said, "Well, I guess I'll be letting you ladies get some rest. I'll show you around in the morning." Will smiled at the girls and saw Kay blush and left the room smiling to himself about making Kay blush.

The next morning Will did as he said he would and showed the girls around Port Royal. They had a lot of fun when Kay bought some grapes and started throwing them and Michelle and Will. It was a grapey war.

Kay was running and bumped into another girl, "Oof! Watch out, you prat!"

"How rude! Maybe if you weren't running around like a peasant child," retorted the lady.

"Are you ok Kay?" Will asked laughing until he saw who she ran into, "Elizabeth…"

"Yes, Will. Did you forget our lunch meeting? I was worried, but I see you'd rather hang around these miscreants," Elizabeth said as her nose turned up.

Michelle stuck her tongue out and Will laughed but stopped when he saw Elizabeth's face, "I'm sorry dear, I forgot."

"I see. Well maybe I'll be around when you remember," replied Elizabeth as she walked off glaring at all three of them.

"So _that's _Elizabeth…" said Kay.

"Wow…she's something…so…clean.." said Michelle and Kay laughed.

"Uh…yeah. And I think I've upset her…maybe I should…"answered Will.

"Nah…seeing as I'm a girl myself, she probably just wants to be left alone," said Kay and Michelle snorted, "plus you're not done showing us around."

Michelle and Kay grabbed each of Will's arm and lead him forward before he could protest. The girls showed Will a good time and went back to the blacksmith as the sun was setting.

"I've haven't had this much fun in a long time," laughed Will.

"Don't you have fun with Elizabeth?" asked Kay.

"I guess, but not this kind of fun. Sometimes she's so boring I want to scream. From far away she's beautiful, like this thing that can't be touched. But when I'm with her, I don't know I just thought different I guess. But that's love for you."

Kay made a face and said, "Sure, if you say so."

Will left the room and immediately Kay started talking about how cute Will is and how horrid Elizabeth was.

"…and did you see how snotty she was…" continued Kay.

"WHY, why don't we do something about this?" interrupted Michelle.

"Like what?"

"What do you say to fire ants and honey?"

"I'd say ouch?"

"Um…or we could stick fire ants and honey in Elizabeth's corset," Michelle said with a wicked smile.

"Oh, your good."

"Yeah, I know."

****

music playing announcer: Are the girls going to be successful with there devious plan? Will Kay get her revenge on the evil Elizabeth? Who knows... we do.. but you will soon if you review. :)

Jamie here: God I hate Elizabeth!! Who doesn't? Lol.. is it a jealousy thing because she has the handsome Will Turner and no one can have him if she can't. Well anyways I'm going to go do something with my Elizabeth voodoo dolls. evil laugh Review like the faithful readers I know you are. Feedback is much appreciated here. For me to update to chappie 6 which took a million years to write I want some more reviews because chappie 6 2,387 words long. yeah yeah yeah I know to some of you that isn't long. To me it is.


	6. Surprises in a Corset

**__**

Disclaimer: Yeah Yeah Yeah.. we don't POTC, but what we do own is our plot line. So sticks tongues out

This chapter is dedicated to **all of you who reviewed. **Thank you for your support and the review. I know it is a pain in the ass to review sometimes, but for everyone who reviews it is much appreciated.

**__**

Tarawilyaiel Greenleaf: Your review cracked me. Kim and I get into pillow fights, well sometimes. Well sometimes we wish we could get into pillow fights. My middle name is Kay and hers is MIchelle. That's kind of spooky that everything worked out that way. Creepy-ness. Kay and Will and Michelle and Jack... hehehe. That is just...weird... that's gonna freak me out now. ORLANDO BLOOM IS SOOOO HOT!!!!

Jamie's status: In Orlando Bloom's bed, whether or not he knows I'm there, but he'll enjoy regardless! Don't worry girls, I promise to take good care of him.

****

Chapter Six: Surprises In A Corset

"WHY, why don't we do something about this?" interrupted Michelle.

"Like what?"

"What do you say to fire ants and honey?"

"I'd say ouch?"

"Um…or we could stick fire ants and honey in Elizabeth's corset," Michelle said with a wicked smile.

"Oh, your good."

"Yeah, I know."

"Where in the hell are we going to gather enough fire ants to put in that cows corset?"

"I don't know how did you gather all of the bugs that you put in my bed?"

"I didn't Parrot Sir Peter did. The whole thing was his idea!"

:"Bloody traitor!" Michelle screamed.

"I have an idea!"

"Whoa...!! Princess Kay came up with an idea all by her onsies?"

"Hey now don't be so hostile. I'm just as good at coming up with ideas as you are."

"Riiiight!" Michelle said rolling her eyes.

"I can. Anyways do you want to hear my idea or not?"

"Sure but if it is not so good, we go with my idea."

"You have an idea Michelle?"

"Not really but I can make one up."

"Okay, anyways. I saw a little boy gathering ants today. I don't know why anyone would waste their time doing such a silly thing, but anyways. He was putting them in jars. Maybe we could ask him for a couple of jars of the ants that he was gathering. I'm sure Will has some honey that we could use. We could get a hold of her corset. I mean there has to be a maid in her house that seriously dislikes her. I'm sure we could find one. Will said that some of the maids go shopping on Wednesdays. We could talk to one of them and arrange a meeting. We could pour the honey into her corset and stick the ants in there. Not to much honey mind you. because the ants have to be able to move around."

"For once I believe that you, Princess Kay, have had a brilliant idea! That William Turner sure does stimulate your brain now doesn't he." Michelle laughed.

"HEY DON'T YOU DARE GO PICKING ON MY WILLIAM TURNER!!" Kay screamed.

"Who said he was yours? Isn't he still technically Elizabeth's?"

"Yes but after tomorrow, that just might change."

"I don't like your motives Kay, but you intrigue me! Plan on!." Michelle stated.

The girls planned the event until the very early hours of the morning. We the girls finally drifted off into dreamland they had very peaceful sleep. Both were excited about the days coming events. Down the hall however the girls did not know that there was one who did not sleep so peacefully. Will did not sleep well because he knew that Elizabeth was upset with him. Ever since their adventure a year earlier she had refused to allow him to have any fun. The only fun he was allowed to have was her "fun." He cared deeply for Elizabeth so he abided by her rules and did whatever it was she requested. At least he thought he cared for Elizabeth, but he was very interested in Kay. _"I love Elizabeth, but I am starting to really like Kay. No! No! No! No! I love Elizabeth. I have more fun with Kay though. But I love Elizabeth! Or do I?" _Will eventually drifted into a restless sleep, with visions of both Elizabeth and Kay in his head.

In the morning when the girls awoke they seemed excited. They both prepared themselves for the day and was about to head downstairs when they heard a thud coming from down the hall. The thud came from Will's room. _"What the hell was that? Why the hell does my head hurt? Oh dear William you idiot, you fell of your bed. You better hope the girls didn't hear that!"_ Kay headed down the hall towards Will's room.

She knocked on Will's door.

"Come in!"

"Will are you okay?" She asked as she opened the door and noticed Will sitting on the floor rubbing his head.

"Yes I'm okay."

"Will your head is bleeding!"

"Oh it is?" He asked as he noticed there was blood on his hands. "So it is!" He said laughing. Kay walked over to Will and grabbed a cloth and dipped it into the water. She dabbed his head with the cloth and Will winced as she touched the back of his head. "Hold still William!"

"I'd be able to if your boobs weren't in my face!"

"What did u say?"

"I'd be able to sit still if there wasn't blood in my face!" Will said as he blushed.

"No William I do not believe that is what you just said, but I don't know if I heard correctly."

"What did you think I said?" asked Will.

"That doesn't matter now. All that matters is taking care of the bloody bump on your

head."

"Kay what the hell is taking you so long? Oh dear, Will you clumsy fellow what have you done to your head?" Michelle asked.

"Yeah Will what did you do to your head?"

"I rolled over and fell off the bed." When Will said that both girl started laughing hysterically. Will glared at both as his head was still in pain but both girls continued to laugh.

"It isn't funny you know my head hurts now!"

"Well you rolled out of bed, do we need to get a child's bed so you can't fall out of it?"

Michelle asked still laughing.

"Very funny Michelle."

"Oh but dear, I thought it was funny!"

After a few more moments the girls left Will to get ready for the day. When the girls went downstairs Kay told Michelle about the boob incident. This made Michelle laugh quite hard. Then Michelle asked, 'What time did Will say the market opened?"

"I believe he said about seven."

"Well it's past seven, we should be off."

"Aren't we going to wait for Will?"

"What are we waiting for Will for?" Will asked from the bottom of the stairs.

"We're going to the market for some things. Do you want to come along?" Kay asked, the tone in her voice was her sweet-sugary-high-pitched-makes-you-wanna-puke-but-she'll-get-mad-if-you-say-no tone.

"Sure, there are a few things that I should pick up anyways."

With that the three headed out the door towards the market. The girls kept an eye out for the little boy that Kay had described. When they saw him, the told Will that they would be right back and left him to look at some fruits or whatever he was staring at.

"Hello!" Kay said in her sweetest tone. The little boy turned around almost frightened.

"Don't be scared I just want to ask you what it is you are doing?"

"I'm gathering these ants here."

"And why do you do that?"

"I am fascinated with bugs, and Iike to study them. I have many jars of these types of ants. They are so fascinating."

"Just how many jars of these ants do you have?"

"About twelve."

"Wow, that is a lot of jars. Can I buy some of them?"

"Well I don't know Miss."

"How about a kiss on the cheek from my friend here, and we promise to bring you the two jars, and three more jars back to you."

"Well okay, I guess" they young boy smiled at the prospect of getting a kiss from one of the two lovely ladies. "I'll be right back with your two jars Miss."

"Alright but please hurry." as the boy rushed off, Michelle glared at Kay.

"Why don't you kiss him, you are the one who thought of this brilliant plan!"

"Yeah but I did all of the talking, and besides he looked liked he had a crush on you." laughed Kay.

"Very funny!"

"I thought so, besides what would Will think if he saw me kissing a little boy!"

"I would yell at you but your brilliant plan was inspired by that man, so I can't get angry."

"Here are your jars Miss." the boy handed Kay the jars, and watched as Kay inspected them. "This is a fine jar full of ants, perhaps worth two kisses and six jars." Michelle looked at Kay and glared. She leaned down and gave the boy one kiss on each cheek. Kay stuffed the jars into her basket and headed back towards the market. "Oh look, here they come!" Michelle looked up and saw that the maids from the Swann's home were walking through the market very obviously complaining about the princess Elizabeth. Kay and Michelle walked up towards the maids and began explaining what they were planning to do. The maids agreed to meet the two girls in the garden of the Swann's home at about two thirty. Kay and Michelle were in a good mood when they caught up with Will.

"What's put you two in such a fine mood?"

"When aren't we in a good mood?"

"After a run in with Elizabeth"

"Yeah but forget about her we have a party to get ready for."

"Oh yeah the Commodore is returning today, and we still have to speak to him."

"BLAH!!" yelled Michelle.

"What was that for?"

"Will do you have honey?"

"Yes of course I do, why?"

"I need some.. for my face."

"Well I have three jars in a cupboard at home."

"Okay." As the arrived back at the blacksmith shop Will told the girls he was going to lie down as he still had a headache from the mornings accident.

"Have a nice nap!"

"Thanks"

The girls waited until about two and then set out on foot with their supplies to the Swann home. The were let in by the maids and they walked off to the garden. The Swann family was not home, because they were down at the docks greeting the Commodore and his crew. The maids were just as happy and excited as the girls were about this evil plan. The girls let the maids assist with the honey, while Kay being the brave one she is, dumped the ants from the jar onto the light layering of honey. When they were done the girls ran off while the maids took Elizabeth's evening corset and placed it back in here room. Not more than five minutes after both girls arrived back to the blacksmith shop, did the oh so wonderful William Turner come downstairs. (A/N: Well Jamie thinks that Will is oh so wonderful, Kim just wants this story moving to get to Jack.)

"Hey sleepy head, have a nice nap?"

"Yeah as a matter of fact I did, my headache is almost gone."

"That's good because we couldn't have the one and only Will Turner being ill during the ball" Michelle giggled.

"Why are you two so giggly anyway? Is there something I should know about?"

"NOPE!' said both girls exclaimed.

"Since when are we not gigly anyways?"

"True."said Will.

As the afternoon went on the girls decided it was time to get ready for the Commodore's celebration.

"OWWWW!! YOU TIGHTENED MY CORSET TO TIGHT!"

"WELL THE BLOODY THING IS SUPPOSED TO BE TIGHT!"

"YEAH BUT I THINK YOU BROKE MY RIBS!!"

"SHUT UP!"

"NO! YOU TIED MY BLOODY CORSET TO TIGHT."

In a Mrs. Watson tone, "Ms. Kay, you know that a corset is supposed to be tight. It is meant for support dear. If it is not tight there would be no use in wearing it. Now, quit complaining and tie my corset"

"You know you do that impression of Mrs. Watson so well. She would be so pleased to hear that you were making fun of her."

"So, I couldn't particularly... OWWWW... THAT'S TO TIGHT!"

"NO ITS NOT!! ITS JUST AS TIGHT AS MINE!"

"OWW!!" The girls jumped when the heard a knock at the door.

"Are you two okay in there? Do you need any assistance?"

"Yes Will we are fine, we are putting on our corsets, so no it would not be appropriate for you to help. Besides your so strong you'd probably kill us." The girls quickly got their dresses on. Well, as quickly as the could considering that their dresses weighed about 50 pounds a piece. When the girls came downstairs Kay gasped. She had never seen Will dressed up as he was at that moment. Michelle whistled, "Hey good lookin'" Kay giggled and they headed out towards the fort where the party was being held. When they arrived Kay noticed Elizabeth hanging all over Norrington. When Elizabeth spotted Will she ran over and grabbed his hand. That's when Will noticed something crawling on Elizabeth's neck.

"Liz what is that on your neck?"

"What is what?'

"That!" said Will as he pointed to it. "It looks to me like there is an ant." With that said Elizabeth let out a screech unlike anything anyone has ever heard before. Will backed away and stood next to Kay and Michelle. The girls began to laugh and so did Will. Just then Elizabeth noticed that she was COVERED in ants. She began running around screaming (A/N: she looked like one of those monkeys at the zoo scratching its self and making noises and running around like mad), while every member of high society, and even a few that weren't, were all there witnessing this moment. Elizabeth ran towards Will who was still laughing, and she screamed, "I HATE YOU! YOU SIDED WITH THOSE TWO LITTLE WENCHES, AND NOW IT'S OVER! YOU CAN ON YOUR BLOODY ADVENTURES!" She then turned to Kay and Michelle and spat, "THIS MEANS WAR YOU LITTLE WENCHES! I HATE YOU, YOU CAN GO WITH THAT ASS IF YOU LIKE! JUST GET OUT OF MY CITY OR YOU WILL DIE!"

Announcer voice: O-M-G SHE SOOOO DIDN'T JUST DO THAT! Well what happens between Will and the girls now? Will they leave Port Royal forever? Where will they go if they do? Will Elizabeth get her revenge? Stay tuned to the next episode of _The Lovers and Liars Among Us_!

Jamie here: So was it that bad? This chappie took forever to write. I left out so much detail that I wanted to include but I didn't because it would have been even longer to update. I really hope we start getting some reviews soon. Still in Orlando's bed.. muahahaha! I promise girls, I'll take good care of him.

Kim: claps wonderful love, tho i dont like the little boy kissing . i'm so not a child molester!


	7. The Captain, In A Dress?

****

Disclaimer: Yeah we know we don't own POTC. Those jackballs at Disney do. I can so do so much better than they can if I owned them.

Chapter Seven: The Captain, In A Dress?

Elizabeth let out a screech unlike anything anyone has ever heard before.

Will backed away and stood next to Kay and Michelle. The girls began to

laugh and so did Will. Just then Elizabeth noticed that she was COVERED in

ants. She began running around screaming (A/N: she looked like one of those

monkeys at the zoo scratching its self and making noises and running around

like mad), while every member of high society, and even a few that weren't,

were all there witnessing this moment. Elizabeth ran towards Will who was

still laughing, and she screamed, "I HATE YOU! YOU SIDED WITH THOSE TWO

LITTLE WENCHES, AND NOW IT'S OVER! YOU CAN ON YOUR BLOODY ADVENTURES!" She

then turned to Kay and Michelle and spat, "THIS MEANS WAR YOU LITTLE

WENCHES! I HATE YOU, YOU CAN GO WITH THAT ASS IF YOU LIKE! JUST GET OUT OF

MY CITY OR YOU WILL DIE!" Elizabeth picked up a stone at threw it at the

three as hard as she could, of course, she missed. She started crying and

then realized she was still covered in ants, so she began the screaming all

over again. She started running down to the beach and as soon as she reached

it, she jumped in.

'OH.... MY.... GOD... DID.. YOU...SEE.. HER... FACE?" Kay was laughing and

trying to breathe because she was running. That is bloody hard to do

considering that she is wearing a damn corset.

"YEAH!!"

"I don't think that it was very nice to do girls, but she deserved it! She

has horrid to you girls." They all stopped running seeing as how they had

finally reached the blacksmith shop. Will sat down then suddenly looked

incredibly sad.

"Will what is wrong?" Kay asked. Will put his head in his hands and started

to cry. Kay was shocked because this is the first time that she had seen a

guy do this. Will was different, he is a different kind of guy. Very

sensitive and sweet, a true gentleman.

"She ended our relationship! All because I wanted a bit of fun! I was

stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! I don't want to stay here in Port Royale

anymore. I am leaving! Tonight! Do you girls want to come with me or stay

here?"

"I.. I...WE... WE... WE CAN'T!" yelled Kay.

"Will you know we can't leave tonight. We still have to speak with the

Commodore. Ah hell!! I'm going for a walk. Kay come on, I know you need to

walk, and we need to discuss some issues."

"But..."

:"KAY! COME ON!"

"Coming..." The girls walked around Port Royale debating and discussing what

they were going to do. As soon as the got about three feet away from the

door of the blacksmith shop they heard a shriek. Kay turned just in time to

see Elizabeth lunging at her with a flaming torch.

"WITCH! WITCH! WITCH!" Elizabeth took Kay down and tried to start beating

her, but Michelle took a hold of the back of her dress and pulled her off.

The torch that Elizabeth was carrying flew far enough that it caught the

door to the blacksmith shop on fire. "WILL!" Kay screamed. Elizabeth had

climbed to her feet and had a sword in her hand. Just then Kay heard an

"Oof!" and the sound of metal hitting the cobblestone. She felt someone

grab her hand and noticed that Will had a hold of her and Michelle's hands

and they were running towards the docks. As soon as they reached the boat

Will sent the girls down below while him and a few other men took care of

business on deck. About an hour later Will went below to check on the girls.

He found them wide awake clinging to each other in shock.

"What just happened?" Michelle asked.

"You both were attacked by Elizabeth and the blacksmith shop caught on fire.

I knocked Liz down and grabbed you two and brought you to the ship. I packed

all of your things and had them sent here because I had a gut feeling that

you two would end up with me sailing to Tortuga to find my friend Captain

Jack Sparrow."

"THE CAPTAIN JACK SPARROW?!" Michelle asked.

"Yes, Captain Jack Sparrow."

"But he is one of the most feared pirates. I hate pirates! I hate them!"

Kay began to cry.

"Remember the day that I took you two on board to sail to Port Royale?"

"Yes."

"Remember how I told you that not all pirates were bad!"

"Yes."

"Well Jack is a good pirate, and...." his eyes lowered to the ground as he

almost whispered. "And so am I."

"WHAT!! WILL YOU ARE A PIRATE!! I HATE PIRATES! AND I HATE YOU FOR LYING TO

ME! WHY COULDN'T YOU TELL ME THIS INFORMATION!! WHY WILL, WHY?!?!" Kay

screamed as she stormed away. Michelle got up to go after Kay and as she

walked out of the room she glared at Will.

"Kay?"

"What!" Kay spat.

"Why did you scream like that at him, he did save your life?"

"BECAUSE HE BLOODY LIED TO ME! YOU DON'T LIE TO ME AND EXPECT ME TO FORGIVE

YOU RIGHT AWAY! MICHELLE I CAN'T TRUST HIM ANYMORE! HE LIED TO ME!" Kay screamed. She turned her back to Michelle and started crying. "I was

starting to like him too. And he lied to me." Kay muttered to herself

through her tears.

Will walked out on deck about twenty minutes later and saw Kay. He started

to walk over to her but Michelle passed him and said, "Don't!" Michelle

walked away and disappeared somewhere down below. Will walked towards her

anyway. Kay knew he was there. "Will?" she whispered.

"Kay what is it?"

"Why did you lie to me?"

"Because I didn't want this to happen."

"Will if you would have told me in the beginning of our friendship. I

wouldn't have been so angry. Now I'm tired I have had a stressful day, where

are Michelle and I going to sleep?"

"There are two beds in the captains quarters where I sleep. You and Michelle

can have them."

"Will it's alright, you can sleep in one and Michelle and I will sleep in

the other."

"Alright. Now where is Michelle?" They found Michelle passed out below and

woke her up to bring her to the captains quarters. Will gave the girls

plenty of time to change into their nightclothes and to crawl into bed

before he entered the room. He checked the two girls and made sure that they

were asleep before he changed out of his dress clothes. He crawled into bed

and drifted into sleep. The next morning when the girls awoke they both

screamed. Will came running through the door and asked the girls what

happened.

"Where are we?"

"Umm.. do you not remember last night?"

"Oh my! We're such idiots Kay." The girls laughed as the memories came back.

They remember Elizabeth attacking them and Will saving them. They even

remembered the fight between Will and Kay.

"Are you girls alright though?"

"Yes Will we are fine. We will prepare for the day."

"I would suggest you hurry, we are not far away from Tortuga."

"When the girls went on deck they saw an island that from far away looked as

if it had the potential to be beautiful. As they got closer they saw that

their eyes had indeed been cheated by some spell. The town was very dirty

and run down. There were dirty men and women that lined the streets. The

town was almost nothing but taverns and inns.

"Well here we are girls. I would like for you to stay on the ship but I know

you won't. You two need some excitement."

"Uhh, you were there yesterday. Yesterday was full of excitement! What were

you under a rock. I mean the evil Elizabeth deserved what she got." Will

sighed and let the girls into one of the taverns. It was full of whores and

dirty men. Will walked up to one of the guys and whispered something in his

ear, then lead the girls in the direction that the man pointed to. They

walked into a room and to the girls surprise saw a man in a dress, with a

bottle of rum in one hand, and he was singing a song. The girls eyed the man

up and down.

"RUM RUM RUM RUM... JACK IS FREEEEEEEEEEEEEE" Jack yelled while dancing around. Both Michelle and Kay laughed as hard as they could. Jack walked

over to a table and plopped onto on of the benches while Kay, Michelle, and

Will followed and sat. Kay raised an eyebrow an looked at Will. "Are you

sure that this is the infamous Jack Sparrow?"

"I am sure that this the Captain Jack Sparrow!"

"I don't know, I mean does he usually wear a dress?"

"Not usually, but this could be one of his new habits."

"Oh!"

"Hey Will does your friend usually wear a dress?"

"Not usually!"

"Are you sure? Your friend Jack is quite weird!"

"And your not?"

Michelle gasped and said sarcastically, "HOW COULD YOU WILL? I AM SO HURT!" Michelle turned to walk away and ran into someone.

"'ello luv!"

"Hello man in the dress."

"What do you mean the man in the dress?'

"What? Don't you see that your wearing a dress?"

"This ain' a dress, it's a kilt."

"Umm I'm afraid that you are incorrect. You, dear, are wearing a big red

fluffy taffeta dress."

"Indeed I am wearing a dress. What would your name be?" Jack asked as he put

his arm around Michelle's waist.

"GET AWAY FROM HER PIRATE SCUM!" Kay screamed. Michelle whispered into Kay's ear, "You should have screamed big sexy pirate yummy scum."

"Eh?" Kay raised an eyebrow.

"Um, Kay I think we are in trouble." Will stood up. "I think we need to get

you out of here before someone kills you." Will turned to face Jack. "Jack I

think its time that we all leave." As the group was walking outside Kay

noticed that everyone in the tavern was glaring at her as she walked by.

Suddenly everyone noticed two men walking by. One of them was stumbling

around, and eventually fell to the ground with a thud. The other man who

wasn't stumbling as bad let out a deep laugh and picked the other man up.

Suddenly the guy grabbed Kay around the waist and turned her around. "Do I

know you from somewhere?" the strange man asked.

"I don't know. Have we met before, you do look vaguely familiar?" By this

point Will was agitated and demanded to know the mans name. "Oh me name is

David James Livingston. This 'ere is me partner and best friend Robert

Christian Walsh."

Both girls let out a loud gasp and said at the same time, "DADDY?!"

announcer voice What will happen? Are those men really the girls fathers? Why was Jack in a dress? Stay tuned for the next episode of The Lovers and Liars Among Us. Oh check out our other story (search the pen name kimibe) Time Warped, a really fun take on the POTC story, and what happens when two girls find a ring, and get transported all throughout time with the men from POTC.

Jamie here: Sorry for the delay in getting this chapter up. I've been working long hours at the hospital, and on top of that, have had some insane training. I will keep updating whenever I can. It's Kim's turn for the next chapter, so bitch at her when the chappie doesn't get added. Lots of Orlando hugs and kisses, and Johnny hugs and kisses too. Oh, you know the drill Review or no new chappie.


	8. Pirates Kidnapped

**__**

Disclaimer: sighs Once again (unfortunately!) I must state (over and over again!) that we do not own POTC (doesn't this get old!?) or any of the characters (I bet you skip over this part!) but we do own the plot (blah Dee blah) and any of our characters (this is torture!) that we come up with. (Whoo done on with the story!)

**__**

Chapter 8: Pirates Kidnapped

Suddenly everyone noticed two men walking by. One of them was stumbling around, and eventually fell to the ground with a thud. The other man who wasn't stumbling as bad let out a deep laugh and picked the other man up. Suddenly the guy grabbed Kay around the waist and turned her around. "Do I know you from somewhere?" the strange man asked.

"I don't know. Have we met before, you do look vaguely familiar?" By this point Will was agitated and demanded to know the man's name. "Oh me name is David James Livingston. This 'ere is me partner and best friend Robert Christian Walsh." Both girls let out a loud gasp and said at the same time, "DADDY?!"

"Me loyal crew!" Jack slurred dancing around in his dress.

"Aye Captain!" The two men shouted.

"I can't believe we found you dad," Michelle said stunned.

"You guys are…Jacks you're…PIRATES!" Kay screamed the last word.

"Erm…yes were…"

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU GUYS ARE PIRATES!" Kay was furious.

Michelle ran away to the boat crying and Kay soon followed after a few more yells. The girls locked themselves in their room and wouldn't open up even for Will when he tried to convince the girls to come out and talk. The girls hardly slept that night and finally made an appearance in the morning on the deck of the ship, five men waited for them. Tears formed in Michelle's eyes as she saw her and Kay's "fathers".

"Michelle, honey, don't cry," said Robert as he came over to try and comfort his daughter.

"Don't touch me," Michelle whispered softly and he stepped back shocked.

Kay went to comfort Michelle and said softly to their fathers, "Don't ever touch us again. We don't know who you are anymore."

"What's the big deal? You girls loved to play pirates and now that we've become pirates you hate us?" asked David very confused.

"WHAT'S THE BIG DEAL?" it was Michelle's turn to yell, "WHILE YOU GUYS WERE OFF BEING PIRATES WITH THAT SAD EXCUSE OF A CAPTAIN…"

"Hey!" protested Jack.

"DON'T EVEN _CAPTAIN JACK!_" Michelle yelled at him and he shut his mouth and she continued, "WHILE YOU WERE HAVING YOUR FUN OUR MOTHERS, _YOUR WIVES, _WE'RE OFF BEING KILLED BY YOU LOT OF PEOPLE! THAT'S THE BIG DEAL! THEY'RE DEAD!" Michelle couldn't even see straight she was shaking so much.

"Dead?" David and Robert whispered in disbelief.

"Like you guys care to even check on your wives," Michelle fell down her legs were shaking so much they couldn't support her and Kay tried to wipe her tears but they kept coming.

"It's not like that Michelle," Robert tried to explain.

Kay tried to help Michelle to her feet, "It is like that! You we're too busy with your pirate lives to care about your wives. We left boarding school to come out and finding our fathers and instead we find that they've turned to horrid pirates. Your just like the ones that killed our mothers."

"Kay, you're father's aren't bad pirates like the ones that killed your mothers. We don't kill people," Will said cautiously, "I've known your father's for a long time now. They aren't bad men."

Michelle's eyes widened as Will said the last part and Kay gasped, "You've known our father's all this time?"

"You've led us on this wild goose chase! Telling us we needed to talk to Commodore Norington when all this time you could of told us!" Michelle said shocked.

"I…well…I didn't want to tell you I was a pirate because when you talked to the Commodore and if he found out he would have me hanged or try to get all of us in his grasped so he could have us all hanged. And you girls hated pirates so much. I had to protect my family. I wanted to show you that all pirates weren't bad."

"You lied to me again Will? I can't believe you!" Kay couldn't scream anymore and neither could Michelle they just sat there staring at Will.

"I did it for your own good, Michelle and Kay. Please understand."

"All pirates are lower than the scum on the bottom of my shoes." Michelle said flatly.

"That's not fair young lady," said the man next to Will.

"Don't dad, she doesn't mean it, she's just upset."

"Oh I mean it! And so does Kay! ALL OF YOU ARE LIARS, THE WHOLE LOT OF YOU! I HATE YOU ALL!" Michelle screamed and ran back down to the room.

"And I especially hate you William Turner," Kay said coldly and softly and followed Michelle.

All five men were left there somewhat dumbfounded at the hurtful things the girls had said. Michelle and Kay were furious yet sad at the same time. Tears streamed down their face, whether they were tears of anger of sadness none could tell, perhaps a mix. The girls spent most of the day in there and heard a knock on the door around dusk.

"Kay? Michelle?" it was Will. He heard the girls grunt and took it as a yes.

"Are you girls hungry? I made some food…" with that he saw the door creak open and Michelle's head popped out.

"Food?"

It was hard for him to keep his laugh down; she looked like a starving puppy, "Yes food. If you and Kay would care to join a few _pirates _for dinner."

Will heard a long sigh and they both followed him to dinner on the deck floor. All five of the pirates kept glancing at the girls while they kept their eyes on their food. None spoke and it was an eerie, uncomfortable silence.

Michelle was the first to stir and she got up, "Thank you. We'll be off to bed then."

Robert grabbed her hand, "'Chelle don't be like this please. I'm still your father. You don't understand what happened."

Michelle looked at his hand coldly and said, "But I do understand that you're a pirate, and that's enough for me." Just then they felt the ship shake. It was almost like an earthquake but then Jack yelled.

"Oi! Don't be blowing holes in me ship!"

_ ****_

BOOM another cannonball hit.

No one even saw the other ship sneak up right next to them. It was like it just dropped from the sky and appeared next to them. They saw other pirates swing over onto the ship and land on the deck. The girls ran below and the five men brought out their swords. Michelle popped her head back up and saw that at least 20 plus pirates easily outnumbered them.

"Michelle what's going on?" Kay said tugging on Michelle's dress.

"We're being boarded!"

"We're being what?!"

"Come on Kay! We have to help."

The girls grabbed swords that were thrown aside and began to sword fight many other pirates. Even though they had played pirates at school many times this was very different. They didn't have very much experience and it showed when Kay and Michelle had to fight together to get one rather big pirate down.

"GIRLS! GET BACK DOWN THERE!" each of the men shouted at different times. Will grabbed Kay and Jack grabbed Michelle, kicking and screaming in much protest, and tried to drag them back below the deck.

"DAD!" Kay screamed as a couple of pirates grabbed her father and then Michelle's father was soon captured same as Will's father. All four of them watched as the ship sailed further away, as if my magic, from them and there wasn't anything that could be done.

Kim here: Hello! Sorry for the short chapter…well it's short to me. Jamie and I talk about the plot over and over again but no matter wut I tend to forget it because I have the worst memory EVER! But then when I know where I'm supposed to go the hard part is getting there. I dunno maybe it's writers block but I did fairly well with this one tho I'm not sure if I approve of it. Yeah yeah everyone criticizes their own work. Anyways Review if you like! Were getting a good start! Thanks guys! ;)


	9. Jack and Will DeBalled?

****

Disclaimer: sigh As we've stated so many times before, we do not own POTC, or Johnny or Orlando... sigh

Sorry for the looong wait but I (Jamie) have been soooo busy lately. Last weekend was Kim's 18th B-day and we had to celebrate for two days. My hospital job takes up so much time. I've only been working 24 hours a week, but that's just my classroom time, not actual hospital time. So I am so sorry for taking so long with this, but I will try to update more often.

Love,

Jamie.

Chapter Nine: Jack and Will De-Balled?

"GIRLS! GET BACK DOWN THERE!" each of the men shouted at different times. Will grabbed Kay and Jack grabbed Michelle, kicking and screaming in much protest, and tried to drag them back below the deck.

"DAD!" Kay screamed as a couple of pirates grabbed her father and then Michelle's father was soon captured same as Will's father. All four of them watched as the ship sailed further away, as if my magic, from them and there wasn't anything that could be done. Michelle and Kay pulled themselves out of the guys arms and ran over to the side of the ship screaming and crying.

"I'M SO SORRY DADDY!' Michelle screamed. Kay couldn't say much as her legs had gone weak and she had fallen to the floor. She sat there for at least a half an hour crying before she could move. Michelle helped Kay up and then headed to their rooms. The were intercepted by Will and Jack.

"GO AWAY!' Kay yelled.

"No!" exclaimed Will and Jack.

"Leave us alone, we have some new issues to deal with, and if you know what is best for you, you will leave us alone." Michelle said.

"No! If those pirates should come back you need someone to stay with you to defend you."

"We are capable of defending ourselves."

"No, I saw you two fighting, you are both weak."

"Well, at least we were trying."

"Trying isn't going to cut it. You have to know what you are doing."

"I'm tired" whined Kay.

"You are coming with me." Will said.

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are and Michelle is coming with me." said Jack.

"NO I'M NOT!" Michelle protested.

"You two are going to do what we tell you to do, because it is only for your own good."

"AND YOU TWO DON'T UNDERSTAND! WE JUST HAD AN EXTREMELY TRAUMATIC EXPERIENCE AND NOW YOU ALL JUST WANT US TO COOPERATE?! IT DOESN'T WORK THAT WAY! WE JUST LOST OUR FATHERS AGAIN!! DO YOU KNOW HOW THAT FEELS?" Michelle screamed.

"Actually..." Will started.

"SHUT UP!" Will cleared his throat and Kay gave him a funny look.

"Chelle, just let Will say what it is he has to say, but it better be quick."

"Fine" Michelle huffed.

"Actually, I do know all about losing my father. When I was just a lad living in England..."

"Does this have a point?" Michelle interrupted.

"When I was young my father died, he was a pirate but I didn't know that until later. But one day Jack here ran into a man who claimed to be Bootstrap Bill Turner, and he interrogated him, and sure enough it was my dad. For years I thought he was dead. And now he was taken by those pirates." Kay yawned.

"I'm tired."

"That was quite a touching story." Michelle said sarcastically.

"Kay are you coming with me?"

"I don't want to but I'm so tired I'm going to collapse from exhaustion."

"Kay just go with Will, I'll go with Jack, but if either of you try anything you guys will most certainly be de-balled." Both men got wide eyed and grabbed their crotches, because they knew it was true.

"Kay it's this way."

"I'm not stupid, I've been here before. Just because I'm sleeping in your bed again, doesn't mean that I'm very happy with you at the moment. It would be wise if you didn't even touch me."

"Wouldn't dream of doing so."

"Michelle my room is over here! Michelle? Where are you."

"I'm in your room you dumbass."

"What are you doing?"

"Making your bed."

"Why is that? We're going to be sleeping in it."

"Correction, I am sleeping in your bed. That's why I'm making YOUR bed."

"I don't think so, this is my room" he said storming into his room.

"Fine!" Michelle said as she turned on her heels and stormed out of Jack's room and into Will's.

"GET UP WILL!"

"What's going?"

"Your are going to go sleep with Jack and Kay and I will sleep in here."

"But...."

"GO NOW!!"

"Thank you Chelle, I couldn't stay with him. I was going to wait until he was asleep and then I was going to go up on deck and sleep up there. It's to stuffy in here."

"Let's go." The girls gathered their things and headed up on deck. As soon as they laid down, they both drifted off into lala land.

The next morning the guys woke up and went to check on the girls. They both panicked when the girls weren't in their room.

"WHERE COULD THEY HAVE GONE?"

"I 'UNNO MATE!" They walked up on deck and found the girls dancing around in Jack's dresses (A/N: Yes Jack has many dresses!) drinking rum.

"Wheeeee... I think I like this stuff!" Kay yelled.

"Careful Kay!!" Michelle screamed as Kay ran into a door. As soon as she hit the door the door opened and Kay fell over.

"I'm allllright" Kay slurred as she got up.

"I miss daddy."

"Yeah I do too. I need another drink. Kay where'd ye put the rum?"

"I don't know I had this" she said as she lifted up an empty bottle of rum.

"KAY YOU DRANK ALL THE RUM!!"

"I duunno.." Kay slurred.

"No she didn't, i have a secret stash in my cabin."

"No I stole it all."

"Oh I found the other bottles Kay!" She looked over at where her friend had just been standing to find her passed out on the floor.

"LOOK WHAT YOU BASTARDS DID! YOU MADE HER SO UPSET SHE DRANK HERSELF UNCONSCIOUS!! I HATE YOU GUYS!!!" Michelle said as she took another swig of rum.

"Ye stole me rum?"

"Is she going to be okay?'

"No she's going to be sicker than a dog!"

Sorry about the super short chapter, I am already working on the next one. Check out our other story Time Warped: An Adventure for Two Times Two.. and Kim's other story Rain Drops on 


End file.
